


Don't Look

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: “Eddie, why did you take your pants off?”“Shut up,” Eddie sits down, “and don’t look.”“Look at?”





	Don't Look

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a simple Vemon helping Eddie jack off...I filter my search using the Masturbation tag and got nothing...so, now, I'm doing it myself....

Eddie presses his back against his apartment door as he closes it. He lifts his eyelids halfway and his orbs look down to the hill in his pants, his cheeks tinted pink and his breath quickening. Before this, he was taking a stroll while talking with Venom about a few things. Mid-walk, he felt a bit off. Venom was asking him what’s the matter, but Eddie didn’t answer. Instead, he lowers the end of his shirt over his crotch and hurries back home.

 

Eddie pushes his lips together then walks towards his window, closing the curtains then turning to his couch. In the process of approaching it, he stripped free of his jeans and boxers.

 

“Eddie, why did you take your pants off?”

 

“Shut up,” Eddie sits down, “and don’t look.”

 

“Look at?”

 

The human lifts the end of his shirt to his mouth then glides the tip of his index finger from his tip down his twitching shaft, begging pants leaving his nostrils. He grips his shaft as he closes his eyes, slowly stroking himself. His pants slowly turn into a soft, begging hum, Venom manifesting his head to get a better view.

  
  


“I,” the shirt falls from Eddie’s mouth, “said don’t look.”

 

Venom doesn’t respond, his gaze locked on Eddie’s dick. The tip is oozing precum and twitches with anticipation, wanting more attention. Curiously, Venom takes control off the hand on the human’s shaft.

 

“Venom,” Eddie says in a warning tone, gasping when Vemon did a quick stroke.

 

“You seemed to enjoy that,” the symbiote muses as he continues the quick movements, Eddie unable to contain his noise.

 

“V-Venom,” he moans, “don’t stop.”

 

“I did not intend to,” Venom takes control of the other hand then presses the palm against the tip, quickly shaking the hand.

 

“Fuck,” Eddie practically shouts, Venom shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth.

 

“You’re loud,” he muses, Eddie barely able to keep his eyes open. He shuts his lids tightly and hums twice before letting out a long one, Venom moving the hand to allow semen to shoot from the slit. He continues to stroke Eddie until he finishes climaxing, slowly removing his tongue. Eddie pants then hums a moan as his legs twitch, the symbiote licking his hand.

 

“Spread your legs.”

 

Eddie, “What?”

 

“I said,” tentacles slowly moves between the human’s thighs, “spread your legs.”

 

Eddie had questions, but he didn’t ask anything. Instead, he spread his legs slowly.

 

“Good,” Venom chimes as the tentacles ram inside Eddie, the symbiote taking control of the human’s.

 

“Take them out,” Eddie pleas before moaning. Venom took control of Eddie’s hand and started to stroke him.

 

“Humans are so loud when they get sensitive,” Venom coos, “I wonder how many times you can ejaculate before you pass out.”

 

“Venom,” Eddie tried to say in a warning voice, unable to due to Venom speeding up all of his movements. The tentacles also found his sweet spot.

 

“Shall I make you explode again?”

 

Eddie quickly shook his head, biting on the collar of his shirt as Vemon takes control of his other hand.

 

“I think,” he presses the palm against the tip, “you mean yes.”

 

“Fuck,” Eddie chants, Venom shoving his tongue in the human’s mouth as he starts to shake the hand.

 

“Suck,” the symbiote commands as he continues to violate Eddie, the human obeying the command. Venom chuckles, “If I knew this was a way to make you obedient, I would’ve done it when we first met.”

 

“Venom,” Eddie hums, his toes curling as he squeezes his eyes shut. Venom continues his movements as Eddie squirts for a second time, the human unable to continue sucking. Venom slows down his movements to a stop, watching as Eddie’s body goes limp.

 

“Eddie? Eddie,” Venom huffs, “maybe I overdid it a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't read this until a month because I just wrote it...I am sad...this was probably the steamiest sex scene I've ever written


End file.
